mfgyugiohrpg2fandomcom-20200214-history
Virus Control Deck
A Virus Control Deck is not usually seen outside Japan, for the pure reason that, although all the key cards needed have been released in English, two of the three, "Crush Card Virus" and "Eradicator Epidemic Virus", are exceptionally hard to obtain in the TCG, "Crush Card Virus" being one of the Shonen Jump Championship Series Prize Cards and a super-short print in the Gold Series, and "Eradicator Epidemic Virus" being a Secret Rare in the TCG release of "Force of the Breaker", although the latter is somewhat easier to get now, as it is one of the two promo cards for The Duelist Genesis: Special Edition. A Virus Control Deck focuses around these 3 Trap Cards: * "Crush Card Virus" * "Deck Devastation Virus" * "Eradicator Epidemic Virus" "Crush Card Virus" needs a DARK monster with 1000 ATK or less; "Deck Devastation Virus" needs a DARK monster with 2000 ATK or more and "Eradicator Epidemic Virus" needs monsters with 2500 ATK or more. Suitable cards include: DARK 1000 ATK or below * Dark Scorpion - Meanae the Thorn * Destiny Hero - Defender * Destiny Hero - Fear Monger * Destiny Hero - Malicious * Giant Germ * Gravekeeper's Guard * Gravekeeper's Vassal * Mask of Darkness * Apprentice Magician * Old Vindictive Magician * Plague Wolf * Sangan * Spirit Reaper * Soul-Absorbing Bone Tower * Peten the Dark Clown * Destiny Hero - Disk Commander * Exodia the Forbidden One * Right Arm of the Forbidden One * Left Arm of the Forbidden One * Right Leg of the Forbidden One * Left Leg of the Forbidden One * D.D. Crow * Necro Gardna * Night Assailant * Nightmare Horse * 8-Claws Scorpion * Pharaoh's Servant * Swarm of Scarabs * Ritual Raven * Winged Minion * Kuriboh * A Cat of Ill Omen Dark 2000 ATK+ * Dark Necrofear * Caius the Shadow Monarch * Dark Ruler Ha Des * Phantom Beast Rock-Lizard * Axe Dragonute * Chaos Sorcerer * Destiny Hero - Dasher * Giant Orc * Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World * Gravekeeper's Chief/Gravekeeper's Assailant/Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier with Necrovalley * Helpoemer * Infernal Dragon * Mist Archfiend * Plague Wolf * Ryu Kokki * Sillva, Warlord of Dark World * Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight * The Fiend Megacyber * Vampire Lord * Zombyra the Dark * Dark Magician Girl * Dark Elf 2500 ATK+ * Dark Master - Zorc * Masked Beast Des Gardius * The Masked Beast * Vampire's Curse * Dark Magician * Dark Magician of Chaos * Fusilier Dragon, the Dual-Mode Beast * Gorz the Emissary of Darkness * Summoned Skull * White-Horned Dragon * Cyberdark Horn/Cyberdark Edge/Cyberdark Keel quipped with Hunter Dragon * Destiny Hero - Dogma * Light and Darkness Dragon * Giant Kozaky Other Cards that lower/raise ATK will also make it able to be used, if the ATK requirements are not met. For example, "Vorse Raider" has 1900 ATK points. Equipped with "Black Pendant" it can be used with "Deck Devastation Virus", and if it is targeted by "Shrink" it can be used with "Crush Card Virus". The use of "Mystic Plasma Zone" enables a variety of monsters to be used with "Eradicator Epidemic Virus". Similarly, "Mucus Yolk", "Plague Wolf", and "Prometheus, King of the Shadows" can raise their ATK with their own effects, thus allowing them to fulfill the requirement for almost any of the three Viruses. "Winged Minion", in addition to being a possible tribute for "Crush Card Virus", can be tributed to add 700 ATK/DEF points to any Fiend-type monster. Category:Deck Type